The Unknown Prophecy: Arella's Story
by RAVENownsALL
Summary: There was something people weren't telling Raven, a very short oneshot, but if enough people review I'll make a full backstory on Arella, so please read and review!


**Okay, well this is the full story behind Raven's prophecy, it's a little part that she never knew and was never told. Just so you know, Arella really does mean angel... so yea.**

**The Story behind Azarath is that Azar, the head monk, shunned all evil from the city, and all the evil from everyone in Azarath formed to give trigon full power, Raven needed to become the portal so Azar could destroy him once and for all, but Raven kinda beat him to it, so yea that's the story of Azarath, if you didn't know.**

**If enough people review, then I'll make a full backstory for Arella and this will be the prolouge, if not, then this will just be a one shot that i did at five in the morning cause I couldn't go to sleep XD.**

**I don't own teen titans.**

**Please Review! It doesn't take that long, okay well enjoy!**

God sat high up in his thrown in heaven, he looked at his angels by his side. "Arella," he called so gracefully bold and magnificent. An angel came from his right side and slowly walked up to her father, it was time. Arella, such a beautiful name, it's meaning; an angel, she knew as an angel she would have to sacrifice much, she would have to bear through strong times and do what is right even if it is painful, they all knew this day would come eventually and the other heavenly hosts watched as she slowly walked up to him and bowed down.

"My father, my savior, I would do anything for you." Her voice was trembling and her legs were shaking.

"Arella, rise, go your way to your new home, to your new life." His voice was strong, and yet comforting, she nodded and in a gentle breeze, she was gone.

She looked around her new home, she had to admit, and it was beautiful, it was the town on a rock, the city on a hill, Azarath. She had been watching over it for so long and she knew that looks were deceiving. A dark evil created by the village, they were trembling in their own shadow they were waiting… for her. She could still remember she had found that she was going to leave her paradise to come and join the monks of Azar. They as well believed in the holy one, but a few of their ideas, backfired and got out of hand. She lived in Azarath, for many years now, she was now quite large and her entire society had shunned her for bringing to the earth such evil. She could not believe where she was sometimes, she sacrificed her purity to bring to the world, as her village called her, the destroyer. Arella would just ignore them and Azar would usually hush the crowd as well, she knew who the child was. She could still feel the pain from when she had left her home so long ago; she could still hear God's voice in her head.

"_Arella, come forth and see your knew home."_

"_Father, why do you wish for me to leave?"_

"_Arella, you must listen closely as I explain to you, your new life. The monks of Azar, have collected all dark forces, from inside of the villagers, the town is of no sin, because all of the sin, is being collected and held together by Azar, their head monk. That evil, pure evil has been shifting and shaping ever since sin was first put in. The darkness in the village has created not only another demon, but the right hand demon to Lucifer."_

"_But Lord, why to you inform me with such knowledge?"_

"_You are to go to Azarath; you will give birth to the child of Trigon." Arella gasped at the sound of this and she began to weep._

"_Do not cry my child, for this child brings much hope to many, even though it may not seem to be so. You will bear this child and call her Raven. She will be the pathway for Trigon to come into the universe and destroy the earth, and Azarath."_

"_Lord, I do not wish to do this, I do not wish to take part in this evil!" She began to sob again. "If this child brings such evil, then why is she to be born?" _

"_Because, she is the only one who is able to stop Trigon, to destroy him once and for all. She is a child of both demon and angel, once her destiny is full filled, she will take after her mother, and she will be an angel in disguise something the earth needs more of. I shall give you time to prepare for your journey."_

"_Yes father."_

The conversation, even recited in her mind made her weep, even after such a long period of time. But she did not weep for herself, but for her soon to be daughter, she would go through her entire life thinking that she was evil, that no one would be with her, she would through her life, alone, fearing herself. Oh the poor child, but it is God's word I can not go against him, I will full-fill the prophecy, or at least my end of it for all of man kind, for each world we live in.

"Raven, welcome to our world."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Undecided? Maybe want to read more? If you feel any of these the only way to let me know is if you REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
